fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Toad: Lost Adventure
Captain Toad: Lost Adventure is a 3D puzzle platformer developed with the assistance of Nightcap Devs. for the Nintendo Switch. Plot ''Episode 1 Intro The game takes place in the Lost Kingdom, where the Toad brigade is on yet another treasure hunt. Captain Toad and Archivist Toadette can be seen carrying some treasure and a couple of Power Moons back to the Starshroom. They then place all of their treasure inside the Starshroom. Satisfied with the amount of treasure they found,they exit the Starshroom in order to take a break. As they sit down and relax near a campfire, Wingo appears and lands right on the Starshroom. He then starts flapping his wings and slowly lifting the Starshroom with it's legs. The Toad Brigade quickly runs towards the Starshroom, but they don't make it in time and Wingo manages to get away with the Starshroom and all of the treasure in it. Hint Toad shows Captain Toad a map of the island where Wingo is heading. Now knowing the location, Captain Toad and the rest of the Toad Brigade waste no time giving chase. Episode 1 Ending Captain Toad (Or Archivist Toadette if you used her during page 20) will throw his final turnip and causes Wingo to fly back a bit in a dizzy way. Archivist Toadette (Or Captain Toad) again, depends on who you use during this mission) and the rest of the Toad Brigade arrives at the top of the tower. Wingo will fly down and grab the Starshroom while chuckling at the Toads. He then charges up a giant fireball before launching it at the Toad Brigade, knocking them off the tower. Episode 2 Intro Captain Toad and the Toad Brigade can be seen falling from the sky. Captain Toad looks down and sees that they're about to land inside the ocean of poison. The captain and the rest of the Toad Brigade brace themselves for what's about to happen next, but a plane flies below them and catches them. Captain Toad looks at the pilot and sees Mario. Captain Toad then looks to the side and sees Luigi piloting his own plane. Mario points towards Wingo, who can be seen making his way to another island. Captain Toad then signals Mario and Luigi to fly towards the island. Episode 2 Ending Captain Toad (Or Archivist Toadette if you used her during page 20) will walk towards the unconscious Mage. Captain Toad then looks out of the window of the lair and sees Wingo escaping. Mario then flies in front of the window with his plane and motions the Toads to get on. Once the Toads do, they start flying towards the direction Wingo has headed. 'Episode 3 Intro' The Toad Bridage step out of Mario and Luigi's planes. Captain Toad and Archivist Toadette look in front of them and see their final stop...The Long Lost Castle. Captain Toad and Archivist Toadette wave at Mario and Luigi before running towards the castle. 'Bonus Episode Intro' The Episode begins with Archivist Toadette walking around in a forest. She looks up and sees Klepto flying towards the end of the path with Treasure in it's talons. Toadette gives chase to Klepto and enters Page 1. After clearing Page 1,Toadette manages to get her hands on the treasure. This treasure turns out to be the Super Crown. Toadette slowly puts the crown on and starts glowing. Once the light around her clears,she looks down and sees that she transformed into a princess that looks like Princess Peach. She then notices some sparkles under her legs. She jumps up and slowly falls down thanks to the sparkles. Wanting to see what else the crown can do,Toadette starts running forward for a new Adventure. Gameplay Normal This game takes place in the Lost Kingdom and plays like ''Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. The game is about exploring your surroundings and solving puzzles in order to reach the Power Moon. Once again, all the equipment in Captain Toad's backpack prevents him from jumping, so he'll need to rely on Power-Ups in order to take down enemies. ''Multiplayer The main campaign can also be played with an extra player. The second player will take control of Toadette and they can work together to solve the puzzles in order to reach the Power Moons. Similar to ''Super Mario 3D World, you will earn points depending on your actions. And whoever has the most points when the Power Moon is grabbed wins a crown. Characters Playable Toads NPC Enemies Items Levels ''Episode 1: The Forgotten Island CTLA The Start of a new Adventure.png|Page 1: The Start of a New Adventure! CTLAcrossingpathswiththetropicalwigglers.png|Page 2: Crossing Paths with the Tropical Wigglers. CTLthepathsofpoison.png|Page 3: The Purple and Poisonous Path. CTLAblockedbyheights.png|Page 4: Blocked by Heights. CTLA the cave of doubles.png|Page 5: The Double Cherry Cave. CTLA windyheights.png|Page 6: High and Windy Paths. CTLAPurpleCrystalCave.png|Page 7: Purple Crystal Cave. CTLA Rocking Minecart.png|Page 8: Rocking Minecart. CTLA GlidingPastTheBulletBills.png|Page 9: Gliding Past the Bullet Bills. CTLATresspassingthetropicalfluttersnest.png|Page 10: Trespassing the Tropical Flutter's nest. CTLAPiranhaPlantPath.png|Page 11: Poison Piranha Plant Lake. CTLATheLostHotSpring.png|Page 12: A Relaxing Swim. CTLACannonRockFields.png|Page 13: Turnip Cannon Rock Fields. CTLAlosttreasureintheshacks.png|Page 14: Exploring the Lost Shacks. CTLAPoisonRush.png|Page 15: Running from the Poison Wave. CTLATakingFlight.png|Page 16: Taking Flight with Mario. CTLATorchBroCrashSite.png|Page 17: The Crash Site of the Torch Bros. CTLAChainChompMaze.png|Page 18:Chain Chomp Maze. CTLATorchesEverywhere.png|Page 19: Torch Cavern. CTLAWingoBattle.png|Page 20:Showdown on Wingo's Tower. Episode 2: The Abandoned City CTLAPoisonshore.png|Page 1: The shore of the Abandoned City. CTLASpikesLostCity.png|Page 2: The Spiked Town. CTLA TheLostStation.png|Page 3: Pyro-Koopa Station. CTLA RedBooPlatformmadness.png|Page 4: Walking on Red Boos. CTLA antPark.png|Page 5: Park of the Ants. CTLA Peepa Sewer.png|Page 6: The Peepa Sewers. CTLAPeepaTower.png|Page 7: Phantasm Fortress. 1.CTLADarknessandLavaBubbles.png|Page 8: Darkness and Poison Bubbles. 1.CTLA Poisonous Bullet Bills.png|Page 9: Glydon in the Sewers. CTLA Battle Against the Poison Mermaid.png|Page 10: Battle against Velena. CTLA Velena Control.png|Page 11: Going Through the Poison with Velena. CTLA Rottating Roads.png|Page 12: Rotating the Paths. CTLA Clear Pipe House.png|Page 13: Clear Pipes Above the Poison. CTLA Torch Ruins.png|Page 14: Lightning up Gates. CTLA Moving Platform Palace.png|Page 15: Double Cherry Pillars. CTLA Level 16.png|Page 16: Piloting through the Bullet Bill Fort. CTLA Level 17.png|Page 17: Stone Springs. CTLA Thwomp Doors.png|Page 18: Choosing Doors Wisely. CTLA Stone Gauntlet.png|Page 19: The Fauster Gauntlet. CTLA Fauster Mage Battle.png|Page 20: Showdown with the Fauster Mage. Episode 3: The Long-Lost Castle 1.CTLA Entrance to the Castle.png|'Page 1': Entrance to the Castle. 2.CTLA Getting past the spiked hall.png|'Page 2': Getting Past the Spiked Hall. 3.CTLA Beep Blocks in the Castle.png|'Page 3': Beep Block Hallway. 4.CTLA Super Pickaxe Tunnel.png|'Page 4': Super Pickaxe under the Castle. 1.CTLA Minecart in the Castle.png|'Page 5': Minecart in the Castle. 2.CTLA Marching Past the Goombas.png|'Page 6': Marching Past the Goombas. 3.CTLA Cells under the Ground.png|'Page 7': Cells under the Ground. 1.CTLA Moving the Platforms..png|'Page 8': Moving the Platforms. 2.CTLA Glydon in the Castle..png|'Page 9': Glydon in the Castle. 3.CTLA The fountain of Poison.png|'Page 10': The Fountain of Poison. 4.CTLA.png|'Page 11': In the Air with Carpets. 1.CTLA Bullet Bill Bridge.png|'Page 12': Bridge of the Bullet Bills. 2.CTLA Cave of the Goro.png|'Page 13': The Cave of the Goro. 3.CTLA Giant Goro Battle.png|'Page 14': Velena VS The Lost Goro. 1.CTLA Snifit Dungeon.png|'Page 15': Snifit Dungeon. 2.CTLA Cave of Lava Bubbles.png|'Page 16': Cave of Poison Bubbles. 3.CTLA Cannon Castle.png|'Page 17': Cannon Castle. CTLA Pyro Koopas Skies.png|'Page 18': Pyro-Koopas in the Sky. CTLA Climbing the Wall.png|'Page 19': Climbing the rock wall. CTLA Poison Seizer Battle.png|'Page 20': The Seizer's Garden. 1.CTLA Glydon Poison Level.png|'Page 21': Escaping the rising poison with Glydon. 1.CTLA Pillars and Mummys.png|'Page 22': Around the pillars with Mummy-Mes. 2.CTLA Ant Troopers in the rain.png|'Page 23': On the tree with Ant Troopers. 2.CTLA Red Boo Abyss.png|'Page 24': Red Boo Abyss. 2.CTLA Cobrat Bullet Hall.png|'Page 25': Cobrat Bullet Hall. Bonus Episode: Crowned Quest 1.CTLA Bonus 1-1.png|'Page 1': Toadette has found Treasure. 2.CTLA Bonus 1-2.png|'Page 2': Jumping over the Poison with Peachette. 1.CTLA Bridge and Bullet Bills.png|'Page 3': Bullet Bills above the Poison. 2.CTLA Double Cherries above the whales.png|'Page 4': Double Cherries and Whales. 1.1.CTLA Crowned Quest level 5.png|'Page 5': The Eerie Swamp. CTLA Peachette Level 6.png|'Page 6': Boo very,very quiet! CTLA Peachette Level 7.png|'Page 7': Looking for the Hidden Guys. 'Gallery' Artwork CaptainToadLostAdventureLogo.png|The logo of the game CaptainToadWithSuperPickaxe.png|Artwork of Captain Toad holding a Super Pickaxe. Captain Toad Spinning A Wheel.png|Captain Toad near a Spinwheel. CaptainToadAndGlydon.png|Captain Toad on Glydon. MarioInPlaneWithCaptainToad.png|Artwork of Mario and Captain Toad on a plane. SMOFireCaptainToadRender1.png|Artwork of Fire Captain Toad. IceArchivistToadette.png|Artwork of Ice Archivist Toadette MinecartToadette.png|Archivist Toadette inside a minecart. CTLA Sleeping Toad Standing.png|Sleeping Toad standing. Screenshots CaptainToadLostAdventureEpisodeMenu.png|The episode select screen. CTLApageselectscreen.png|The level select screen. 'Trivia' *Some of the Bosses in the game are based off some characters from ''Wario Woods. Category:Mario Games Category:Toad Games Category:Nightcap Devs. Category:Puzzle Games Category:Captain Toad (series) Category:3D Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games